<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That one guy with a Creeper mask by Ramboozled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581699">That one guy with a Creeper mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramboozled/pseuds/Ramboozled'>Ramboozled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesamdude pretty much takes care of eveyone, Awesmdude centric, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Wholesome, big brother Awesamdude, geez bro, hes so unrated, lots of pumpkin pie, sam rlly likes pumkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramboozled/pseuds/Ramboozled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is very underrated, and im dedicating an entire fic to him being everyone's big brother because he is legit taking care of everyone.<br/>TAGS WILL BE ADDED AS CHAP GO ON :&gt;<br/>-----</p><p>Sam removed his Creeper mask, turning his head to face the sky. "look, we can watch the Sunrise from here." Sam smiled softly, leaning on the hut wall and throwing a quick glance at his two friends.<br/>"the sunrise is stunning, just like you Sam" Ponk winked, smiling mischievously.<br/>"Don't listen to him." Ant huffed, folding his arms. "he's flirting with you to get free stuff."<br/>Ponk gasped, 'offended'. He shook his head "Ant! i would never!!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Antfrost, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Ponk, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; Tommyinit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based off Sams last stream :&gt;</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam removed his Creeper mask, turning his head to face the sky. "look, we can watch the Sunrise from here." Sam smiled softly, leaning on the hut wall and throwing a quick glance at his two friends.</p><p>"the sunrise is stunning, just like you Sam" Ponk winked, smiling mischievously.</p><p>"Don't listen to him." Ant huffed, folding his arms. "he's flirting with you to get free stuff."</p><p>Ponk gasped, 'offended'. He shook his head "Ant! i would never!!"</p><p>Sam snickered softly, and Ant rolled his eyes. The three friends all looked to the sunrise, a peaceful silence around them.</p><p>Sam wished it could be like this all the time- but ant and ponk were in wars a lot, Wars that Sam didnt want to be involved with. He sighed softly, shaking his head.<br/>
He should go now, he has work to do..<br/>
Okay fine, mabye just a few more mintues- the sunrise was to pretty to miss anyways!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wasn't sure how he ended up here, or why he had came here.<br/>"Fuck.." He mummbled aloud, shaking his head.</p><p>He was drenched, the rain coming down hard around him. His eyes focused on the secret base in front of him. One minute he was yelling at Wilbur, pleading for his older 'brother' to not blow up thier home, And the next he was running off- but why here?  The boy shook violently, he was cold, and tierd, and currently holding back a sob- he needed to go inside. <br/>Tommy grabed his shovel, placing it down and listening as the redstone clicked, the secret door opening. He didnt know if Sam was home- he didnt care either. He needed to be away from manberg, Pogtopia, Wilbur, the war- and this was the farthest he could go. </p><p>"H-hello?" He called out, his shaky voice echoing through the base. "Sam...?" Tommy mumbled, biting his lip. If Sam wasn't here.. He'd just stay the night and leave before he got back. The older boy had promised hed be able to come over any time for shelter- Tommy was sure he wouldn't mind. </p><p>Sure enough, Sam was here. He popped his head out of a room, his classic creeper mask on with a gold chestplate. Did he ever take them off? <br/>"Tommy?" He asked cunfused, he seemed to stop for a minute and take in what he was seeing. "Tom! Hey- are you okay?" He quickly ran over, his voice full of worry.</p><p>Tommy wasn't sure what had did it. But he couldnt help it. 'Tommyinit doesnt cry' he told himself, but it didn't work- he couldnt hold it in- the boy let out a broken sob, falling on his knees. He felt so weak, so stupid- he barley even knew Sam, and here he was breaking down in front of him- </p><p>For a moment, Sam didn't know what to do, standing there and stareing. He needed to help the boy, though..<br/> "T-tommy? Hey- hey..." Sam quickly hugged the younger boy, gulping. He'd never been good at comforting others. <br/>"Hey.. Its okay.." He said softly. "Its okay to cry, Toms. Go ahead."</p><p>Tommy choked out a sob, staying in sams arms. "S-sorry, Sam-"</p><p>"Don't apologize, its fine. Your okay." Sam said, sighing softly as the boy whimpered in his arms.  "What's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it..?" He asked</p><p>"N-not really.." Tommy replied in a mumble. He stayed for a moment, Sam was very comforting. It reminded him of how Wilbur was, he missed his brother so much-<br/>"I'm.. Tierd Sam.. Can i stay here please? Just for the night.." The boy asked softly, looking up at Sam.</p><p>"Ah- of course." Sam nodded, smiling. "You can stay as long as you want."</p><p>"Thank you, sam" tommy said weakly.</p><p>Silence engulfed the two, a calm, peaceful silence. <br/>Tommy pulled away from the hug, wiping his eyes and clearning his throat before speaking. "Is that your dog?"</p><p>Sam nodded "yeah! C'mere Fran!' He called happily, the dog jumping up and running over with a yip. </p><p>Tommy laughed, smiling. "Hello fran! Nice to meet ya Pupper!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pumkin pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo makes Pumkin pie with sam :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm hungry!" Tubbo chirped, a smile on his face. <br/>Sam nodded, humming in thought. "Wanna help me make pumpkin pie, Tubs?" He asked.</p><p>Tubbo grinned "Your gonna have to go step by step with me, Sam. Ive never cooked in my life!" He bit his lip, nervously laughing "Well, expect for when I tried to help Niki wirh her bakery- and almost burnt it down.." </p><p>Sam burst out laughing, a fond smile on his face "Pumkin pie is easy, you'll be fine." He said, tubbo nodded. <br/>The two walked into the kitchen, and Sam gave Tubbo a determined smile. "Okay, we needs eggs- can you grab them?"</p><p>Tubbo smiled "yeah!" He quickly ran to the fridge, grabbing them. "You should teach me how to cook- then I can impress tommy and Wilbur!" The young boy said. He placed the eggs on the counter, while Sam grabbed sugar "Can-" tubbo was cut off by a beep on his communicator. He gasped "oh! Its tommy, he wants to know where I am.."</p><p>"He can come over, we might be finished by then." Sam said, smiling. Tubbo nodded, quickly typing in a message to tommy.</p><p>"Hes on his way!" Tubbo said, "lets hurry, i want him to try it first!"</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"You made a pie?" Tommy said in confusion, glancing at the slife that was laid in front of him.</p><p>Tubbo smiled "Sam's teaching me how to bake!! And pumkin pie is his favorite, and its easy to make-" </p><p>Tommy laughed, shaking his head "You made this? No thanks- It might be poisoned-" </p><p>Tubbo frowned, and Sam sighed. "C'mon tommy!" Sam said, an enocurgeing grin on his face. "Try it for tubbo, its good! Trust me, I helped him."</p><p>Tommy groaned, glancing at the two then at the pie. "Fine.." He mummbled, taking the slice and biting into it.<br/>"Its actually not that bad.."</p><p>"Really?!" Tubbo smiled excitedly,</p><p> </p><p>"No. it sucks." Tommy deadpanned</p><p>"tommy!!" Sam huffed</p><p>"WhAT?" Tommy said, acting like he didn't nothing.</p><p>Sam sighed, shaking his head.<br/>These kids..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>